BIOSKOP
by Cherielly
Summary: Bioskop biasanya hanya tempat sekadar untuk menonton Film saja. Tetapi kali ini Eren merasakan perbedaan yang nyata. Karena bisa duduk bersampingan dengan seseorang yang mungkin akan berjodoh dengannya kelak. RivaEre/RiRen/DLDR/YAOI/Enjoy.


Pairing: RivaEre [Rivaille x Eren]

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Rate: T

Warning : Bl, Sho-ai, AU, Alur

tidak beraturan, Typo

 **Shingeki No Kyojin** • Hajime Isayama

•

•

•

 _Happy Reading_

Eren terus memasukkan popcorn kedalam mulutnya, kunyah kunyah dan terus mengunyah. Ia begitu sangat menghayati Film ini, menerka-nerka siapa dalang dibalik semua pembunuhan itu.

Armin yang sedikit bosan dengan filmnya mulai melirik ke sana kemari untuk mendapatkan hal menarik, sampai tak sengaja matanya menangkap orang yang sedang bermadu kasih dan bermesraan tepat di depan bangku yang didudukinya. Mukanya mendatar. _Huh dia tak tahu ada orang jomblo dibelakang nya apa?_

Armin menyenggol- nyenggol lengan Eren.

Eren menoleh, mendekatkan wajahnya agar suaranya terdengar Armin "Ada apa Armin?" Tanyanya.

Melalui isyarat mata, Armin mengode Eren untuk segera lihat kedepan, dahinya mengerut jelek sebab Eren tak kunjung paham apa maksudnya. Karena tak tahan, akhirnya Armin menunjuk orang yang duduk didepan mereka dengan kesal.

Eren melirik ke depan.

Dan Eren yang juga samanya jomblo dengan Armin ini harus menyaksikan dua jenis makhluk berbeda gender yang asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan di dalam kegelapan bioskop. Merangkul, menyender, mengusap-usap manja-- _Ahh tunggu, kenapa mataku ini..? mengapa tiba-tiba terasa perih?_ Eren mendramatisir.

Dia dibuat bingung.. padahal yang sedang mereka tonton ini film ber _genre_ misteri, action dan fantasy. Sama sekali tak tercium bau cinta-cintaan, tuhkan Eren jadi misuh-misuh sendiri. Ini semua salah Armin! kalau saja dia tidak menunjukkan eksistensi dua sejoli itu, pasti ia masih fokus pada filmnya. Sial!

 _Eren bete, Eren badmood, Eren kesel. Mau pulang aja :(_

Disaat Eren ingin menyanggah tangan ke sanggahan bangku. Tanpa sengaja lengannya bersentuhan dengan lengan orang disampingnya-- _seorang Pria_ Ia pun sedikit terkejut dan segera menurunkan lengan kembali.

Penasaran, Eren melirik siapa yang duduk disampingnya. Saking fokus dan bersemangatnya Eren menonton tadi, ia jadi tak memerhatikan sekitar. _Bahkan ia saja baru sadar ada orang yang duduk disamping nya._

Eren jadi fokus tak fokus menonton film, terus-terusan melakukkan aksi lirik-melirik. Ia berusaha fokus menonton film tapi selalu gagal dan berakhir melirik lagi.

Ia mencoba melirik sekali lagi.

Lalu matanya melotot, bergerak panik ke sana kemari karena si Pria disampingnya ini juga sedang menatapnya. _Aduh ketahuan, malunya!_ batinnya ngenes.

Eren segera mengalihkan pandangannya, berpura-pura melihat ke atas, ia lalu menyolek Armin dan berkata "Wahh Armin, speakernya juga ada di sana ternyata ha ha ha pantas saja suaranya keras sekali" ucapnya sambil tertawa garing.

Armin memandangnya aneh lalu nyeletuk "Eren kau tak senorak itu untuk tau disini bukan hanya ada satu speaker, nih minum dulu" Armin merasa sahabatnya ini dehidrasi karena terlalu lama terkena AC. _Well, tidak ada nyambungnya juga sih._

"Haha iya juga" ucapnya segaring rengginang.

Eren bisa mendengar Pria disampingnya ini mendengus geli. Mungkin merasa aneh dengan ketidakjelasan Eren tadi.

Eren masih menenangkan degup jantungnya karena ketauan melirik Pria disebelahnya.

 _Sayang... ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena gelap._

Walaupun penasaran dengan wajahnya, Eren tak berani untuk melirik lagi. Ia trauma, takut ketahuan untuk kedua kalinya dan berakhir mempermalukan dirinya sendiri seperti tadi.

Eren sudah hanyut dalam filmnya ia tidak memikirkan Si Pria sebelah (begitu Eren menyebutnya) lagi.

Ia mendengar Si pria berdehem. Walau Eren tau si pria ini hanya berdehem biasa tapi entah mengapa Eren mendengar itu sebagai kode panggilan untuknya (dasar geer).

 _Tahan Eren... Tahan...jangan melirik..._

Eren meletakkan tangannya lagi disanggahan bangku, bersyukur karena tidak bersentuhan seperti tadi, namun ia dibuat terperanjat saat tangan si pria itu meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Eren.

Eren dengan cepat menengok kearah si pria (lehernya sampai sakit)

Mereka berpandangan. _Meskipun Eren tak tahu dimana mata pria itu karena gelap._

Kebetulan yang sangat pas. Filmnya membuat efek cahaya yang terang membuat bioskop lebih bercahaya seperkian detik, dan moment itu berhasil menunjukkan wajah Si pria.

Eren diam terpaku membeku dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. _Sangat tampan..._ Eren menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya _Ah apa yang aku pikirkan?_

Cahaya dari Film meredup membuat ruangan kembali gelap.

Dan Eren sekarang hanya terdiam. Karena kejadian singkat itu membuat lemas seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia segera menarik tangannya kembali

"Armin, aku ingin minum. Dimana minumnya?"

"Disampingmu Eren. Heyy ini punyaku!" Pekik Armin.

Setelah meminum airnya, Eren tiba-tiba punya keinginan untuk segera keluar dari sini.

 _Cepatlah..._

 _Cepatlah filmnya berakhir..._

Eren blingsatan, duduk tidak tenang, ia benar-benar tak ingin melirik Pria disampingnya lagi. Ingin segera pergi dari sini.

Film akhirnya berakhir.

Bigitu tau film sudah selesai Armin menoleh pada Eren, "Filmnya sudah selesai ayo pulang" Ucapnya sambil membenahi diri.

Eren ingin berdiri tapi tak jadi karena Si pria sudah berdiri terlebih dulu, Eren hanya menunduk tak berani melihat, lalu Pria itu menjatuhkan kertas keatas paha Eren sambil berjalan melewatinya.

Eren mendongak terkejut, ia melihat pria tersebut menatapnya sekilas lalu menghilang dibalik pintu.

Dengan sedikit gemetar ia buka gumpalan kertas yang diberikan untuknya.

 _Levi Ackerman_

 _Single_

 _021 xxxxxxx_

Eren menahan napasnya, jantungnya berdegup-degup senang.

Ia jadi teringat beberapa saat lalu dimana ia melihat wajahnya yang tampan, rahang tegas, mata berkilat tajam dan rambut hitam belah tengah.

Ah Penampilannya pun, ia memakai celana levis yang robek di dengkul lalu memakai kemeja kuning bergaris, memakai masker dan membawa ransel, terlihat agak pendek. Tetapi meskipun pendek ia tetap tampan. Eren senyam senyum sendiri mengingatnya.

"Eren ayo pulang", Armin melirik Eren lalu menatapnya horror "Eren? kau kenapa?"

"Ya? Ahh tidak apa-apa kok. Ayo pulang"

Oke, sepertinya Eren akan segera menghilangkan status jomblonya. Tolong diaminkan.

•

•

•

 **END**

 **a/n** : Apa ini wkwkwk, Cherie bawa pair Riren ni ~uwu~ semoga suka ya.

 _Salam, Cherielly._


End file.
